Hypo - Con - Driaque
by Kahishiki-Sama
Summary: Si DeathMask ne sortait presque jamais de son temple, c'était pour une bonne raison. Les microbes et les maladies se promènent en toute liberté dehors !


**Titre**: Hypo - con - driaque.

**Genre**: HUMOR/PARODY/DRABBLE

** Rating**: K

**Pairing**: DeathMask, tous les Gold.

**Disclaimer**: Pas à moi ! Bouhouhou ! J'vais faire une pétition et une manif'. Qui m'aime me suive.

**Rappel**: Franchement, ne chercher pas la logique, il n'y en a pas.

**Résumé** : Si DeathMask ne sortait presque jamais de son temple, c'était pour une bonne raison. Les microbes et les maladies se promènent en toute liberté dehors !

**Note de l'auteure** : Alors, étant moi-même un peu hypocondriaque sur les bords, et ayant vue des reportages sur ce trouble mental, j'me suis dit « sérieux, c'est marrant, aller, n'as fout', j'le fait ». Bref, un truc con, vraiment con, sans logique, sans prétention, et juste pour se détendre. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour ça. J'ai un peu prononcé le trouble, pour l'humour.

ENJOY !

* * *

Les Gold Saints étaient perplexes, ils avaient bien remarqué eux, que le Cancer ne sortait presque jamais, réunions, entraînements et missions hors propos. C'est simple, le Crabe était aux abonnés absents pour toute sortie hors du sanctuaire. Et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Sérieusement, ils n'étaient pas d'une mauvaise compagnie, ils savaient rire et apprécier la vie, alors pourquoi le stupide crustacé ne voulait rien faire avec eux ?

La raison était pourtant très simple. DeathMask, chevalier d'Or du Cancer, Sadique Psychopathe, Meurtrier Taxidermiste et Italie Prononcée, était hypocondriaque.

Lorsqu'il allait en mission, il prenait bien soin d'emmener avec lui tout son arsenal de survie, à savoir du savon, des serviettes, du shampoing, du désinfectant « qui ne pique pas », des pansements qui collent même sous l'eau, des garrots, des bandes de tissues, du fil et une aiguille pour se recoudre au cas où, une couverture chauffante, un défibrillateur, une lampe dynamo, une radio faisant le code morse, des seringues et de la morphine et, très important, son gel désinfectant pour ses grandes paluches.

Lors des réunions dans le treizième temple, il prenait bien attention à ne pas poser ses mains sur la table ou sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Et il prenait quand même son gel désinfectant avec lui, sait-on jamais.

Lors des entraînements, il ne prenait pas ses douches dans le vestiaire commun, il remontait à son temple, - là où les germes ne sont pas présents -, pour se laver dignement et ainsi éviter d'attraper des maladies à causes de ses frères d'armes.

L'autre jour, quand Aphrodite avait voulu lui faire goûté sa boisson soit disant énergisante, à même le goulot, il avait fui, en prétextant des pâtes sur la gazinière. Quand il voyait Milo et Camus s'embrasser, à la limite de se dévorer mutuellement la langue, il grimaçait. La bouche contenait un nombre incalculable de bactéries ! Rien qu'as les imaginés à l'horizontale dans leur lit le mettait mal à l'aise. Surtout dans cet endroit quoi ! Pareil que la bouche. Et puis à cet endroit, il n'y a rien qui devrait y entrer ! Point !

Non mais sérieusement ! Ils ne se rendaient pas compte ou quoi ? Lui au moins, il faisait attention, il ne se vautrait pas dans le lit de bactéries qu'était le sanctuaire !

Et quand il était malade, il allait à l'hôpital. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux médecins généralistes, avec l'hôpital au moins, il pouvait faire un scanner complet de son corps, et ainsi voir s'il n'avait pas contracté une tumeur de la trombe d'Eustache entre temps. C'est qu'il était fragile lui ! Sa santé, il en prenait soin !

Ainsi, les Gold Saints, d'un commun accord, décidèrent de faire sortir le Crabe de sa grotte. Ils réussirent à lui faire croire qu'il y avait une réunion au treizième temple. Ils avaient préparé leur surprise, des gâteaux, des bonbons, de la bonne viande, des légumes, des chips et autres canettes de bière attendaient patiemment un Cancer grognon qui arriva.

« _ Hey mon vieux ! T'en tire une sale tronche ! » S'exclama Milo.

« _ Ouais, j'avoue, t'as l'air pâlot. Tu manges bien ? » Renchérit Aïolia.

« _ Et pourquoi que tu grogne, regarde, on fait une petite fiesta ! » S'écria Aphrodite.

DeathMask les regarda tour à tour, avant qu'un petit sourire ne se forme sur son visage fermé. Bon d'accord, ils étaient gentils, ils avaient pensé à lui, alors qu'il ne faisait pas spécialement d'efforts pour venir eux. Il s'avança vers eux, mais s'arrêta, blême. Là, juste devant lui, Kanon venait de porter un morceau de gâteau à sa bouche, le croquer, avant de le reposer dans le plat. Shura avait décapsulé une bière, bu une gorgée et en avait versé dans des verres. Camus avait versé des sauces dans des ramequins, et avait trempé son doigt dedans pour goûter.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Les bactéries, elles dansaient comme des folles sur la table. Des sueurs froides parcouraient son dos. Une petite voix lui cria de partir en courant avant de se faire contaminer. Mais le pire arriva.

Aphrodite, pour le faire réagir, venait de lui poser la main sur la joue, main qui quelque seconde avant, avait ses doigts dans une bouche pleine de bactéries et de morceaux de gâteau.

Il hurla, repoussa brutalement le Poisson, et se rua dans la salle de bain la plus proche. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude, tant pis s'il se brûlait, il fallait qu'il désinfecte. Les serviettes furent oubliées, préférant se sécher avec son propre T-Shirt, propre de tous germes.

Il partit en courant et en fulminant du treizième temple, pour se rendre à son temple.

Avant de quitter définitivement ce lieu de maladie en liberté, il eut le temps d'hurler sur Aphrodite.

« _ J'espère que tu ne m'as pas filé un cancer ou une gangrène avec tes mains pleines de bactéries ! »

Puis il disparut.

Il laissait derrière lui douze chevaliers hébétés, choqué et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Aïoros, emplit de sagesse, les invita à reprendre la fête.

« _ On ne va pas abandonner la fête pour lui. Maintenant qu'on est là, on en profite un max. »

Dans le quatrième temple, on pouvait entendre une bordée de jurons italiens, avant de voir apparaître le Cancer, courant pour aller à l'hôpital pour faire une radiographie complète de son corps.

Il n'était pas dit qu'il ne serait pas contaminé par un poisson endémique.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ?:D N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !:) Ça prend une minute, et l'auteur est toujours heureuse.

Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaîtrait pas ce trouble, je vous en donne une p'tite définition.

_« __**L'hypocondrie**__ (ou trouble hypocondriaque) est un syndrome caractérisait par une __**peur**__ et __**anxiété**__ excessives et bouleversantes concernant la santé et le bon fonctionnement du corps d'un individu. Une écoute obsessionnelle de son corps amène l'hypocondriaque à interpréter __**la moindre observation comme le signe d'une maladie grave**__. Un exemple typique en est le narrateur dans « __trois hommes dans un bateau__ » de __**Jerome K. Jerome**__, qui, en lisant un dictionnaire médical, se découvre « __**toutes**__ » les maladies qui y sont décrites à l'exception de l'inflammation de la rotule. Un autre exemple notable est Argan, le personnage principal de la pièce de « __Le malade imaginaire__ » écrite par __**Molière**__. »_


End file.
